Saiyajin goes to High School
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: There are infinite number of parallel universes and infinite number of different possibilities. And in those infinite universes, a slight error always happens. Such is this case, when Goku was accidently sent to DxD verse. GokuxHarem. Maybe GokuxOphis too.


**A/N: I wrote this story as i was bored since i can't go outside for basketball becuz of my exams are going on. Damn school! I hate it!**

**This story is set in an alternative universe where after the fight of Goku and Frieza the planet Namek exploded and turns into a dimensional warp.**

**Anyways, let's get to the story.**

**CHAPTER 1: AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS**

**DBZ UNIVERSE**

Goku, the last of the Saiyan race, was one of the friendliest and nicest person anyone had ever met. His personality greatly opposed to that of any other Saiyan. He was calm, attractive and pure of heart, traits collectively possessed by none other than the one and only Son Goku.

But right now, nothing could describe the difference from his usual self. The expression of pain, hate and regret can be easily seen on his face. Goku was watching the Namek's sea indifferently from above where he had just blasted the self proclaimed emperor of the galaxy-the tyrant, Frieza. He had finally defeated that monster after becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan.

But at what cost?

The life of his best friend, Krillin?

Goku had lost more than one of his dear friends during his life, in pursuit of the dragonballs, to save the world and, as his saiyan side persists, more power. And here he was, the strongest in the universe, and yet he felt nothing. What was there to feel, he had just lost his best friend? What was the use of power if you had no one to share it with? He was not like Frieza-millions groveling at his feet brought him no more pleasure than having to bury his own prince.

He was a protector. Not a destroyer.

"Krillin, I'm sorry you had to die. I promise I won't let any more innocents perish in front of me like that" mumbled Goku as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Suddenly, a volcanic eruption burst from the dying Namek,roughly jolting the mourning saiyan back to reality. Damn! Even though Frieza had been defeated, he had made sure to leave his mark-bringing an entire planet down with him! As if killing of all it's inhabitants was not enough!

He speed up as fast as he could, ignoring the burning pain of his muscles as he pushed beyond his limits, zipping through the lava geysers as they shot from the earth and the collapsing rock columns crushing everything beneath them. He winced as tears stung his eyes against the dust and wind, and continued to scan the surroundings for something, anything! He needed to leave!

Goku had survived devastating planet-destroying attacks, blasts that could wipe out billions at a single count, but he couldn't survive in the vacuum of space.

A few hundred metres below the surface, he saw a hope of light shine through.

AN ESCAPE POD!

That must have been the one Vegeta used to arrive here. Goku thanked the fallen prince silently. He rushed over to the pod, without making any delay. He almost busted open the doorand when he managed to get it open, (there was a button at the side) what greeted him was a large array of knobs, screens and buttons scattered across the interior. Being basically illiterate, he didn't understand a thing. What should he press?! What do they all do?!

Why hadn't he attended school with Gohan?!

Without time to spare, he strapped himself in and started pushing everything furiously. The pod's door closed and lurched violently. Goku had also managed to activate a map, some sort of cleansing gas to take baths with (there were no showers while speeding through space, after all), an oxygen mask, and finally he felt the pod lift. Goku gritted his teeth as his head banged against the top and shot upwards without warning.

Soon the ship crossed Namek's atmosphere. And then it happened. The whole planet exploded, leaving nothing but space dust behind.

The pod shook violently due to the shockwave, but there was not much damage. They were still travelling at a random course he ha set while button mashing.

Or that's what he thought. The pod abruptly changed it's course and he felt it spinning around frantically-he could see light zoom past them erratically from the small porthole in the pod. He felt his stomach lurch and Goku suppressed the urge to puke as he was thrown about in the small cramped area, hitting his head multiple times. He felt his vision blurring, his energy fading away., and the pain of his wounds acquired from the brutal battle taking over.

Then all effort ceased. He relaxed. Even his legs felt limp and a blackness swept over his brain. It wiped out fear; it wiped out terror. There was no more panic. It was quiet and peaceful. Nothing to be afraid of. This is nice...to go to sleep...no need to resist...too tired to resist...it's nice to be carried...to float in space...tender arms around him...tender arms like Gohan's...he must go to sleep...

'Am I going to die..?' The last thing he saw was the blurring of the space dust of Namek, before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**DxD UNIVERSE**

It was a peaceful night in Human World. Rias Gremory, the president of Occult Research Club and secretly the heir of Gremory family, was on her way back to her club. Today was quite an overwhelming day. Firstly, she had found that the infamous pervert, Issei, possessed the Scared Gear. Secondly, she had found him dead in the park this evening. Thirdly, she had resurrected and healed him-she was still wondering why she did that, actually. And most importantly, she needed a bath.

She gazed up at the dark sky and her eyes widened as she saw a shooting star zoom past. Silently she wished that she wasn't so busy and had more time to spare, but alas, being the heiress of the demon family, she had a huge burden on her shoulders and a packed schedule could not be avoided. Rias sighed.

Suddenly, she sensed a huge power level. Is it some Ultimate Class Devil who is coming to inquire about my progress in the human world? Is it the leader of fallen angels? Or perhaps one of the high class Angels?

No, this was a different energy from that of Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels. It was something else. She concentrated and located the source of the large power, and it was...

Wait! Since when does shooting stars emanate power so similar to living things? And such huge power?!

...hold on?! Is that thing going to land on... my club!?

Wasting no time, Rias rushed towards her club, just in time to see the shooting star crash through the roof of a building close to her club, leaving a pile of smoking debris in it's wake. Fortunately for her, the surrounding buildings were vacant and thus there was no commotion and no one hurt.

Rias's eyes widened in surprise as she reached the crash site. A young man, seeming to be not much older than her, was laying unconscious among the rubble. He was still breathing, quite an amazing feat considering his injuries. There was dried blood surrounding the... space pod, was it? It certainly wasn't a shooting star, now. What shocked her the most, though, was the level of energy radiating from the newcomer, despite his unconscious and wounded state.

Rias hesitantly walked towards the stranger and, finding him out cold, picking him up and entering the club.

"Damn! This guy is heavy!" Rias muttered as she threw him on the bed. Her eyes surveyed every inch of his body. A low whistle escaped her lips.

"Wow! Quite a muscle man, aren't you?" Rias licked her lips as she smirked.

Maybe...

No. That wouldn't be right.

Oh for the love of-

Her hands reached the buttons of her shirt as she started undoing them. She shrugged it off and it slid down her shoulders onto the floor. Next, she unstrapped her bra and threw it down, her body feeling a little hot and impatient. Slowly she slid of her panties seductively, winking at the man in the bed, her tongue running past her teeth. Rias ran her fingers through her hair, smiling seductively as she looked him over again, her eyes dancing over his shirtless form.

Without wasting another second, she crawled under the covers and embraced Goku tightly, her fingers running over his tight muscles and abs, stopping at the belt at his pants, before going just a little, tiny bit lower..

Her eyes widened and she gasped as her mouth formed an 'o'.

Hey! She was doing this to heal that guy! No sex! Just embracing! She wasn't a pervert...okay...maybe a little in this case...or maybe a lot.

**FEW HOURS LATER...**

It was morning. Sunlight streamed in through small window covered by a set of blinds. Goku groaned, discontented as his eyes flickered opened very briefly, than shut as the light temporarily blinded him.

Damn the sun. If only it had risen later... he still wanted to sleep just a little longer.

Wait... what?! Sunrise? Am...am I alive?! But how? He thought... He was sure getting sucked into that space hole meant certain death for him... a small chuckle escaped his lips. He'd always been a awesome escape artist, as Chi Chi put it, able to get out of the worst scrapes alive.

Goku felt something warm and very soft on his back. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a beautiful redhead laying naked in the bed with him. A visible blush stained his cheeks as the girl hugged his back, probably still in sleep. A comfortable smile formed on her face as she rubbed her cheek against his skin and pushed herself closer to the saiyan, her breasts squeezing against Goku's arm.

Goku got up silently, trying not to disturb the girl's sleep. Just as he stood up, his legs accidently slipped on the bra lying on the floor, making him plop backwards onto the bed and right on to the sleeping beauty. He let out a small "eep" and turned around, coming face to face with her, their noses inches from touching. He flushed slightly when he realized his hand was on her breast...

"Mmm" moaned the girl in her sleep.

Goku watched in confusion when he heard her moaning. He saw a slow smile spread across her face. Bulma had told him that women' breasts are very sensitive, but he never thought that they could be so... big. Big and soft and smooth. Like Bulma's, except hers were smaller.

Goku started to press and squeeze her breasts gently, curious. He couldn't understand why she was making such sounds but she seemed to be enjoying it. With a child like curious face, Goku decided to examine further...

*squeeze* "Mmm"

*press* "Ahh"

*squeeze* "Mmm"

"You are quite a perverted guy, aren't you" wondered the girl with a smile as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Peverted? What does that mean?" Goku blinked, confused.

"Wow. You don't know what that means?" Rias cocked her head when she saw Goku shaking his head.

"Ah, that's so cute. You're such a naïve person. It's really difficult to find someone as innocent as you." Rias mumbled, smirking as she started stroking Goku's cheek. Goku being Goku still didn't understand what's going on.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, revealing another beautiful girl with very long black hair and violet eyes.

"Ara ara, what's this? A new devil member?" the girl appreciated the new man's bare chest.

"No, he isn't a devil. At least that what I think." Rias muttered before getting out of bed -making sure to brush her naked body against Goku a few more times for extra measure- and throwing on her crumpled uniform.

"Oh? So is he your new boyfriend, President?" teased Akeno Himejima.

"W-what?! No!" stuttered Rias, turning crimson.

"Sorry for interrupting... But what's going on? Where am i?" Goku wondered confused.

He had tried to sense the Ki of his friends and family, of course. Even he wasn't THAT clueless... But they were nowhere to be found. He had picked up some power levels, not entirely human, that were higher than normal and some even extraordinay ones. The two girls present in the room were also more powerful than the average human.

"You are on Earth of course." replied Akeno with her usual smile.

"No, that's not possible. This isn't the same Earth that I know." Goku's brows furrowed, in deep thought.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" asked Rias.

"Yeah, I remember I was in my ship. But then suddenly everything went blank... I was in space." Goku answered honestly.

"You almost crashed onto the club house. I found you injured in the rubble with that spaceship thingy of yours. I decided to heal you, although... my method isn't exactly the most decent one, I must say. Hope you didn't mind," Rias winked, deliberately crossing her arms and displaying her cleavage. She had left the top few buttons undone, and had not put on her bra, for... certain reasons, of course.

"But you healed me so fast... Did you have senzu beans? How did you do that?"

"That's easy. Because I'm a devil."

**IN THE UNDERWORLD...**

The sudden appearence of the Saiyan was not unnoticed by high class devils. Most of the clan leaders were quite worried about this newcomer. They called for a meeting, where the greatest devils and most terrifying demons gathered to discuss and clear their doubts-or in some cases, deepen them. They suspected it was the work of fallen angels, though, had no evidence to back it up...

"What Intel do we have about this newcomer?" asked the leader of Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Almost nothing, sadly." replied his father, Lord Gremory. "He had appeared it of thin air... literally! There's no evidence of his prior existence, and such power is unheard of. He's strong enough to challenge and win against all of us! "

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Falbium Asmodeus muttered, bored.

"It would have been better if you'd taken your responsibility as Satan in charge of military affairs." Lord Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

"Where is that newcomer right now?" asked Lord Gremory.

"He is currently with your sister right now, Sirzech-sama. If I may add, he doesn't seem to be an enemy as of now," informed Grayfia.

Silence filled the room as everyone absorved this information. None of them had expected the new man to have targeted Lucifers sister..

"So what should we do then?" Falbium asked.

"We'll wait. If that guy dares to hurt a single strand of my sister's hair, then i'll personally deal with him." Sirzech growled.

**A/N: OKAY. THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE AND NICE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. ALSO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FIND GOKU OOC IN MY STORY AS I TRIED MY BEST TO KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER. SO HERE IS THE POWER LEVEL OF GOKU COMPARED TO DxD VERSE:**

**Goku Base- Above Ultimate Class Devil**

**Goku Kaioken X2- Above God and Satan**

**Goku Kaioken X4- Above 4 dragons**

**Goku Kaioken X20- Above Ophis and Great Red**

**Goku Ssj- More stronger than anyone in the whole verse**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND LEAVE NICE REVIEWS.**

**UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now**


End file.
